Many modern devices feature power-actuated closures, including power windows, power sliding doors, power garage doors, power lift gates, power sunroofs, and the like. Like manual closure systems, automatic closure systems may have an unintended closure or partial closure on an object. Some power-actuated closures include mechanisms which reverse or stop the motion of the closure upon contact with an object. However, the contact force between the object and the closure in these mechanisms may potentially be excessive before motion cessation or reversal, thereby mitigating or diminishing an intended benefit of the design.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a power-actuated closure system that is capable of detecting obstructions and substantially avoiding contact therewith.